


【柯王子】四十一日谈pwp

by luciayuwen539



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciayuwen539/pseuds/luciayuwen539
Summary: ＃有年龄差操作＃老柯苏到爆炸还巨温柔＃学习强国系列之文科＃老柯现身教学，知识改变命运。学好文学，走上人生巅峰，迎娶白富美！
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Curtis Everett
Kudos: 10





	【柯王子】四十一日谈pwp

他不属于这里。

柯蒂斯猛嘬了口烟，烟气在喉咙里过了一圈又通过鼻腔飘出去，缭绕地勾着他的视线锁定在新来的少年身上。苦涩的烟草干巴巴地燃烧着最后一点亮——然后被他丢到地上狠狠地碾上几脚作为终结。

他一步步走向少年。

“嘿，小妞。”头顶着狰狞刀疤的男人吃了声口哨，奸笑着摸了一下新来男孩的屁股。换来一个咬着下唇的怒视后更加肆意让沾满灰土的手在这具洁白无瑕的身体上游走。

少年猛的推开他，但怒吼出的声音还是奶声奶调的，根本起不了震慑作用，反而让周围一圈看热闹的犯人们浑身燥热。

被推开的男人也不恼，扬手招来几个同样精壮的人围堵住他。“知道爷怎么进来的不？”他脸上的横肉层层叠叠，疤痕都透着股油腻的气味，“爷就是强奸了一堆老少娘们——”他没有说下去，只是看着新来的小鹿仔荡着绿波的大眼睛里充满着恐惧，他最喜欢的就是这样的眼神，绝望又惊恐。

杰克后退半步，后面撞上的火热胸膛还有那个柱状物让他又回到原位。操你的，他在心里骂，他知道自己的父亲不会把他简单的交给什么少管所——为了“治疗”他的同性恋——但他没想到父亲会狠心到把他送到这么一个满是杀人犯强奸犯的地方！

“听着，我是这个国家的王子。我们可以做个交易——”

“好。”

柯蒂斯一脚踹上刀疤男的腹部，他吃痛的弯下腰跪在地上，骂骂咧咧地要出拳去报仇，但在对上那双蓝的像深海的眼眸时，他的拳头立刻没了力气。连滚带爬的招呼人走。

杰克松了一口气，不管如何自己的屁股算是保住了——不，还没有。他要尽量放低身段去讨好眼前的男人。社交上的规矩监狱与外界通用。要是不能讨好头狼，那就跟葬身群狼之腹没什么差别。

“只要你保护我，我就带你出去。”杰克见眼前男人的表情没有一丝动摇，他又加了一句，“我以王储的身份保你以后荣华富贵用之不竭。”

空气一瞬间冷却下来，让杰克背上嘶嘶地冒着冷汗。男人的脸上依然漠然，似乎这些条件都不趁他的心。

“你的名字。”柯蒂斯嘴唇动了动，这句话就像是不受控制的自己蹦出来的，甚至他也不确定这句话是不是从他嘴里吐露出的。

“什么？哦，长官！在下叫杰克，J—a—c—k。”杰克不明白他在打什么算盘，只好小心翼翼低眉顺眼地摸黑探索。

杰克，J—a—c—k。柯蒂斯在心里默念了三遍。

“杰克。”被点到名的人一激灵，他习惯性的去找和他说话之人的眼睛——他就像陷入一个巨大的漩涡中，深蓝色的海水卷起滔天巨浪，毫不留情的把他吞没。

“柯蒂斯。”鬼使神差地，柯蒂斯报上自己的姓名。要知道他的名字多数是被半残人士传颂的，自己报上名号的还是头一次。

“这是这次付出的代价，下次可不会这么简单。”撇下这句话后柯蒂斯落荒而逃。大如鼓雷的心跳声穿过四肢百骸，攻击他的头脑。潜意识告诉他，这次是碰上个难对付的人。

杰克心里的大石头总算落下，还有四十天——他从狱警的通传单上看到的，只要熬过这些天，他就还是最自由潇洒的小王子，耶稣在上，可别出什么麻烦。

麻烦来之凶猛令杰克甚至来不及反应，他就被按在淋喷头下浇成了落汤鸡。他咳着进入鼻腔的水，消毒液的味道呛的他眼睛都在发疼，唯一蔽体的浴巾也被人扯掉，性器暴露在潮湿的水雾里被几十双饿狼盯着。

“他妈的贱婊子！”一口唾沫咀在脸上，腹部的疼痛让杰克直不起身，他退而求其次，把肮脏的唾液和着消毒水全抹掉。他太知道现在自己该做些什么来回应不远处盯着自己的柯蒂斯——他要自己的臣服与绝对效忠，包括对抗不安分的下属势利。

“你叫我是吗？对，我就是爬上柯蒂斯先生床上的贱婊子。他的老二能操得我直叫，你的小鸟可比不上！他能一夜唔——”嘴终于被堵上，杰克要感谢柯蒂斯来结束这场对话，下面他可是一句脏话都蹦不出来。

柯蒂斯什么也没有说，光眼神就把几个欺软怕硬的人吓跑了。不过更需要他照顾的还是眼前这个小东西。他可真敢说，柯蒂斯想，不怕自己真的——不不不，对待他妈的未成年人还是要智取。

“杰克？是叫杰克的对吗？”他装作忘记他的名字一样，实际上这四个音节就刻在他脑子里呢。

“是，柯蒂斯先生。”

“这是第二次。”

世上没有免费的午餐，出身王宫的杰克怎会不懂得这个道理。柯蒂斯不要金钱，不要社会地位，那他还能要什么？杰克苦笑，最终还是——

“代价是什么。”

二十三天如一日地，坐在柯蒂斯硬床铺上的杰克觉得自己感情受到了欺骗肉体受到了蔑视。

是我杰克不好看了还是你柯蒂斯太能憋了？

你他妈竟然！回想起第一天柯蒂斯在他耳边低声说出的话他就来气——

“教我读书。”

语气还贼他妈诚恳，诚恳到让杰克下一秒钟就能萎。

这些日子柯蒂斯护他周全，对自己没有半点动手动脚的念头，只是每天准时准点地坐在这个硬到爆炸的床榻上听自己讲点文学作品，跟着念叨些句子，还学了些简单的拼写——真他妈像学校宿舍里楞头学习的好学生，哦对了，柯蒂斯现在还真他妈是他舍友。

学生是个好学生，但老师并不是个好老师。

大敞的橘色狱服露出蜜色的胸肌，若隐若现的暗粉色肉粒挺立着，杰克在心里面琢磨着它在嘴里融化的感觉——那估计会很像海水的味道。还有那个该死的胸毛，该死的腹肌，杰克习惯性舔了下嘴唇，舌尖扫过上牙，用疼痛逼自己将意识重新放回书本。

“……她想从那人身上得到满足.她暗暗爱上一个年富力强而又很有地位的人,几乎到了神魂颠倒的地步,如果白天没见到他,晚上就睡不踏实.她苦苦相思,那个男人却没有觉察,因此不注意她,而她做事谨慎,也不敢冒失地表白自己的情意。”

你真的想被柯蒂斯操吗？杰克扪心自问，脑中的声音立刻就给出了答案。他想，他想得不得了。想到神魂颠倒。

意识又飘到了面前这个剃着寸头的男人身上。这次他看地更加细致，眉峰，眼睛，鼻梁，嘴唇，胡子，喉结……他无法用天平和秤砣计量这个男人对自己吸引力。他是那样的神秘，他就像西伯利亚的风雪，刺骨的冷中带着鲜活的生命。

如果时间再多走几年，他会知道用“斯德哥尔摩综合征”来为自己开脱。但世上没有如果的事，他只能承认他想要被柯蒂斯抱，想要享受他宽实肩膀的安全感，想要被圈在怀里九浅一深地操弄。

“杰克？”大掌轻轻的拍在滚烫的脸上，带着一点粗糙的纹路舔舐杰克的精神。

“继续听着——‘神父,我还有件事要告诉你,求你帮助我……我只要一出屋子,在窗口或门口一探头,就发现他守在外面.我为此非常恼火,因为他死乞白赖钉着我会惹起风言风语,坏了正派女人的名声.’”

对极了，杰克想，他和柯蒂斯之间还差一个一本正经又傻不愣登的神父给他们牵线搭桥。

“那位先生比神父机灵,他立即明白那女人的用意,便装出羞愧的样子。向神父告辞后,直奔那位太太的家,发现她正守在窗口看他.她见他果然来了,面露喜色,含情脉脉,知道他没有误解神父的话.此后,他经常在她家所在的那条街上走来走去.”

真他妈希望柯蒂斯能有这男的一半的智商，这样他在念到第十六个故事时就能来上一炮。烟绿色的眼眸迅速流转在字里行间，笑意跃上嘴角。

他的“神父”可不正在手里吗？

“‘难道他还在和你纠缠?’神父问道.‘当然啦,’少妇回答说，‘他一开始只是会在我身边游荡，我亲爱的神父，哪知他胆大妄为,昨天竟捎一个女人给我本书！什么书您知道吗？那可是我，一个正派女人，这辈子都不敢打眼瞧上一下的禁书！’”

柯蒂斯显然是被他篡改的内容吸引住了，挑着半边眉毛等待后续。

“‘这可把我气坏了,假如不是怕出事,不是考虑到你的情面,我几乎不顾一切要闹起来.但我还是忍住了。若他到此打住，我把那书退回就好了。你可知今早上，对，就是今早上，他竟不知羞耻地在我家楼下大声念着禁书里的句段！他说——”

杰克故意稍作停留，挑衅似的把男人从头到脚打量了好一番。红若初生樱果的嘴唇被舌头弄得水光琳琳，眼珠子直勾勾地望着柯蒂斯。

“他说了什么？”柯蒂斯凑的更近，假装忽略杰克喉结带着唾液上下滚动的情色声音。

“他说——一个年轻的姑娘难道披上白头巾,穿上黑长袍,就心如止水再不是女人,再也不会思春了？仿佛一旦做了修女就像石头似的没有七情六欲了.还有那些手握锄头钉耙在田里干活的人,难道只要铁锹锄头粗衣淡饭，就可以消磨他们的肉欲吗？”*

“嗯？”这句话分外耳熟——这分明是前天读过的句子。柯蒂斯立刻察觉出小家伙的算盘，但他选择按兵不动。他要看着这小家伙一步步的进入自己的狩猎圈。

杰克很高兴他的傻脑瓜子能反应出他的暗示，但好像这个暗示还不够明显。于是他继续杜撰。

“神父将友人大骂一通。男人立刻承认，‘我做得不对,我向你发誓,既然我知道那位太太冰清玉洁,以后再不会去叨扰她.’收下禁书去了。当晚他将禁书的内容读了通透，面红耳赤地期待下次的密会。”

第二天这女人又来了，‘神父,我实在忍无可忍！我不明白你那不知羞耻的友人怎么会打听到我丈夫昨天一早去了热那亚,今天天刚亮他就翻进我家花园,顺着一棵树爬到我窗口,进入我的卧室，还把我扭成了难以启齿的姿态——我估摸着他定被禁书中的恶魔附身了。天呐,幸好我机敏，在他侮辱我之前大叫着裹紧了被子。没叫他得逞。’

神父安慰罢少妇，决定再传唤罪人狠狠责备他一顿……第二天一清早,那男人听从少妇的暗示溜进花园,爬上树,看见窗户大开,便跳进卧室,迫不及待地投入她的怀抱.她渴望已久,满心喜悦地迎接他,说道，多谢神父先生的帮助,为你指点了道路……”

“这真是个有趣的故事。”柯蒂斯脱下外套，用宽实的肩背对着杰克，任由后者炙热的视线顺着自己隆起的肌肉线条流淌而下。

十七岁向来是个容易心急的年龄，即使是平日很沉稳的杰克也耐不住下腹熊熊燃烧的燥热。他见柯蒂斯还是没有动作，一咬牙，从后面紧紧抱住柯蒂斯。

“你难道要我要静守着阴晴圆缺以及天空里的种种星象，才能把你的星辰同我的星辰交织在一起吗？*”

杰克不安分的手探向松松垮垮盘在腰间的裤带，摸到让本就鼓起的帐篷下火热地烧成一片。

“fuck . me。”

柯蒂斯觉得若让自己再忍一秒还不如手起刀落切了小柯蒂斯好。积攒的精液一次性从睾丸中爆发，藏在阴茎里忖度着如何进攻，如何把这个挑事的坏小孩干到直不起腰。

他欺身压上年轻的身体，情动的嫩粉色爬满了杰克的脸颊，耳尖，肩头和胸口。朱樱似的嘴唇微微颤抖，等待柯蒂斯去肆意采撷。

“bad boy。”柯蒂斯用满脸绒绒的胡子去蹭杰克的嘴唇，待他酥软的发麻，毫无防备之时，一下探进这能说会道的小嘴。杰克灵巧的舌头立刻变成地毫无用处，被一条灵巧如蛇的舌头锁地严严实实，动弹不得。

手上也不忘动作，带着薄茧的大手一下逮住了小杰克，拇指指腹在柱身上抚摸有点凸起的青筋。

杰克是初经人事，卡在喉管的呻吟全部流成津液，一部分渡到柯蒂斯的舌头上，另一部分顺着他下巴上的小浅沟流到脖颈。柯蒂斯吻到杰克快要窒息才放开他。他调笑着亲吻杰克柔软的手指，这小爪子在背上先是急促地拍打，然后是像是想把他抽筋拔骨般用指甲去刮，最后是真的没劲了，指甲顺着手的滑落在他背上留下了第一道抓痕。

“操你的！”杰克发誓他绝对是用最凶的语气谴责这个不知停止的男人，但他从男人的眼里只看到“好可爱好奶啊”的字样。

柯蒂斯又吻上来，这次他没有去玩弄舌头，而是叼住唇瓣慢慢厮磨、挑逗。手上的动作越发的猖狂，按压马眼和用虎口夹住冠状沟交替进行，惹得粉嫩嫩的阴茎吐露出涩涩的前液。下身的肿胀感汲取着杰克的神智，汹涌而上的情欲漫过头脑，他此时只想要被柯蒂斯贯穿，到达高潮，好缓解下腹翻滚闹腾的燎原之火。

见杰克正为自己情动，柯蒂斯的心里犹如被羽毛扫过，轻轻的痒痒的撩拨起他的自制力。去他妈的未成年人，他想，那些圣徒的节日、赦免、斋戒，等我老年是再来遵守吧。*

后穴被异物捅开，柯蒂斯的手指在里面肆意开拓，干涩的甬道逐渐被漫出的肠液浸润，噗噗的水声渗透过门上的铁栏杆，余下被网住的情色声响又反弹回两人的耳蜗，渲染出一片春色。

手指又加入了一根，两个坏心的家伙合力把杰克捅到浑身酸软，化成一摊水黏黏哒哒地挂在柯蒂斯肩膀上。前列腺的凸起被粗暴地抚慰，指腹的粗糙碾过蜜液传递到敏感点。杰克竭尽全力咬住下唇，不让羞耻的声音泄露半分。

“啊——操！啊……你的啊……啊啊——你、你……哈、他妈的……！”杰克一时没憋住，下身的冲击已经是他咬破嘴皮子也吞不下一声呻吟的猛兽，他干脆也不忍了，破口大骂出来。柯蒂斯也不恼，权当这是个自以为张牙舞爪的小猫，在向自己撒欢。他更加卖力地动作，用实际行动让不安分的小嘴噤声。

当然真正让它安定下来的还是狱警的叫骂。狱警挥舞着警棍不断击扫过铁栅栏，从拇指大的空档向里面张望。黑暗让他看不见两具交缠的肉体，于是他越发张狂的敲打。

“他妈的狗崽子们，给老子安静点！”

杰克被吓得肌肉一紧，把柯蒂斯的手指紧紧锁住。背德和刺激的情绪让柯蒂斯更加猖狂，他干脆退出一分，反复研磨凸起的小点。

你他妈的别动！杰克怒视柯蒂斯，微弱的光线被狱警肥硕的脑袋挡了一大半，现在只能让他找到面前人眯了一半的眼睛。请蓝色的眼珠里团着风，杰克一头栽进这情欲和危险交织起的漩涡。

“让我想想，那天你这张能说会道的小嘴都说了些什么——”待狱警远去，柯蒂斯在杰克耳边吹气，运用他一贯的手法，聪明的文学留白。等杰克想起些什么，羞红着脸瞪着自己时他才接着说。

“‘我就是爬上柯蒂斯先生床上的贱婊子。他的老二能操得我直叫！他一夜能……’你猜猜看我能一夜几次？”

“操你的柯蒂斯！”杰克憋红了脸也再蹦不出另一个适合骂人的词，于是他转换进攻方向。“你下面是白长了吗？还是说……你不举？”

“你这张嘴啊……还是更适合念些艺术的文字。”柯蒂斯最爱看这张小嘴抑扬顿挫的琢磨着文字。那些丢弃在泛黄历史里的英文字符被他一念，就能成精，手舞足蹈的演绎成一串画。

“您是想听我念着书求您操吗，先生？”杰克清清嗓子，他伏在柯蒂斯耳边，把一字一句都念的分外清楚。

“若你让那些替你种地的农民也像你种植我那块可怜的小小的田园那样，守着许多假日，那你也别指望会有一粒谷子的收成了。”*

手指退出地干净利索。未等杰克感受到后穴的空虚，火热的巨物便抵在穴口，冲进大半个龟头  
。泥泞成一片的后穴自然而然地吞下火热，颤颤巍巍地哆嗦出更多蜜液。杰克拉长颈线，喉结在上面小心翼翼地滚动。柯蒂斯像发现猎物的狼，一口叼住小鹿的脖颈。

只被两根手指开拓过的甬道还是很狭窄。柯蒂斯的阴茎还未进去一半，杰克就在他背上划出了十几道红痕。后背被汗液弄得火辣辣的疼，身下被绞紧的老二涨得发紫，催促着柯蒂斯快点进入。但杰克下意识向上逃窜的动作让他不敢再动作分毫——他还是个孩子，还是我的心肝呀，我甜蜜的灵魂呀。*

杰克大口喘着粗气，冰冷的空气在肺里滚了几下再吐出，便成了一团火热。柯蒂斯依然徘徊在原地，小幅度的抽插已经可以更加深入的后穴。

“操深点。”杰克并不是个娇弱的人，他可不会因为一点火焰就停止前行的步调。

“让我们只是歌唱那耀眼的火焰，我在火中燃烧，我在火里自由自在。”*杰克就着半卧的体位推了一把，让柯蒂斯处于身下。自己扶着他魂牵梦绕的胸肌往下面坐。

这他妈可真是疼爆了。杰克全身像从水里走了一遭，细密的汗珠渗过毛孔，黏黏的贴着他的皮肤蔓延——然而也只换来约莫四分之三的阴茎——还有天杀的、最粗的四分之一等待他去包容。

肉壁已经被调教的十分敏感，连青筋在上面蹦跳的起伏都能感觉到。杰克一个狠心直接坐到最后。贯穿身体的快感和疼痛齐齐的涌进头脑，他先是向后仰去，被柯蒂斯轻轻一拉就伏在了后者的胸肌。

“你听起来可不是那么自由自在。”柯蒂斯环住杰克纤细的肩背，这具身体比他想象的还要小，还要软。手掌从脖后第一个骨节往下摸去，经过脊梁的骨骼凸起攀上腰眼。腰窝下陷形成沟谷，臀部高高翘起，吞吐着自己的阴茎。待杰克的表情没有那么痛苦了，他小心的抽动起来。律动带来的蜜液中混着他的前列腺液，被囊袋啪啪的打在雪白的臀肉上。

“你是…啊，啊！没吃饭吗！操……就是这啊……啊，快、快一点……前面也——”断断续续的求欢声把柯蒂斯脑中最后一根弦弹崩了。他也不管什么怜香惜玉的道理，虎口夹准了窄腰就开始一阵猛顶。时不时还全部抽出再全部没入，甬道里的敏感点被重新抚慰，像什么东西被激活了一样，把杰克送上高潮。

此时杰克嘴里再也蹦不出一点狠话，仅有的一点力气也被用来捶打贴着脸的大胸——尽管这个只能被称为猫踩奶。柯蒂斯只把这个当成情趣，杰克打一下他就轻一点，然后再在杰克放松下来的时候把这些全部索要回来。

“我快了，柯蒂斯……啊、哈、慢点……”杰克挺直了腰杆，身下清秀的阴茎也直挺挺地贴着柯蒂斯，一副蓄势待发的模样。

“‘我宁可牺牲自己肉体的舒适，也不愿我的救主用他那宝贵的鲜血赎回来的灵魂沉沦在深渊中！’*宝贝，你要学着点恰泼莱托的精神——牺牲肉体的舒适。”他吻着鲜艳的嘴唇，把人重新压回身下。一只手托着软到不行的腰，一只手紧紧握着粉嫩的阴茎，不让杰克先行一步。

“等我一起。”

陈旧的板床被二人的动作摇的咯吱作响，大开大合的操弄每一下都是致命的。直到杰克哑着嗓子求柯蒂斯放过，柯蒂斯才意犹未尽地结束，又将巨物往小洞中送了一点才松手，两人同时射出。杰克的精液洋洋洒洒地喷在两人的胸腹，柯蒂斯的就被小穴很好的吸收，一点都没有流出来。

“你知道那、那句话可不是那么用的。”杰克终于能从欲海中冒出头，他剧烈的呼吸，缓解刚才高潮带来的缺氧。

“我觉得可以。——我愿意，用也许并不宝贵的鲜血赎回你的灵魂。让你永远伴我左右。”

杰克发誓他真的有好好管理自己的泪腺，但它就像被炸药炸开的水阀——那炸药就是柯蒂斯笨拙嘴唇编制起的美妙言语。

“‘谁家的少年郎能像他这般英俊潇洒，这般惹人喜爱，叫我怎么能不一见钟情，产生敬慕之意？爱神啊，我从此对你。把情歌唱千万遍。’*我不唱爱神，我只想唱那个少年郎。”

“好吧，愚笨的人。”杰克主动去吻柯蒂斯的双唇。胡子带来的扎麻感让他感觉到真实。柯蒂斯是真的，他所说的话也是真的。“希望你清楚你喜欢的是谁家少年郎。”

“我当然知道。”柯蒂斯也回吻他，舌尖卷起的甜蜜能沁到他的心上。

“我的。”

柯蒂斯的老二又抬起了头。不应期——如果是对着身下的尤物，柯蒂斯觉得自己可以一天都对杰克硬着。杰克被这连篇的情话冲昏了头脑，此时他只想着再感受柯蒂斯。感受他的温度，他的亲吻，他的爱抚，他的真实。

后穴中的肠液和精液早已为下半场的恩爱做好准备，小柯蒂斯进去的十分轻松。第一次所有的痛苦都变成了快感，杰克向柯蒂斯忏悔:“我既得到肉体的舒适，也得到我的救主用他那宝贵的鲜血赎回的灵魂，我是否太贪心了？”

“不，宝贝。”柯蒂斯将杰克再次送上高潮，攀在背上的手有些支持不住了，他把杰克捞起来，紧紧贴着自己的胸膛。“你的救主愿你享有世间美好。”我爱你，就想把世界上所有的好东西都塞给你，爱就是这么简单又自私。

“你就是我的《十日谈》，柯蒂斯。”杰克再次尖叫着释放，阴茎终于疲软地睡下。杰克的意识也涣散了起来，睫羽挣扎地扇动了几下。

“晚安。”柯蒂斯说，眼中是书里不曾记载的温柔。

在接下来的日子里他们都是如此——睡前的小故事和睡前的爱抚。他们在黑夜中寻找彼此身上的光点，只需一点，便足以安慰。

“宝贝，你需要休息。我们明天再继续。”柯蒂斯拍拍他圆滚滚的小脑袋，被肏地红肿的小穴还挂着白浊等他去处理呢。

杰克筋疲力尽却又心满意足地躺回硬邦邦的床榻上，眼皮甚至连挣扎都没有，就安心地合上迎接黑暗——只是他没想到这一闭眼黑暗就挟持了他十年。倒计时四十天的贪欢沙漏落下最后一粒沙，从此他迎来了生命中的漫漫长夜。

公元1787年

shiloh帝国在炮鸣声落下帷幕，人群惊慌失措地从身边逃窜，把他单薄的身体推搡地东倒西歪，但他的脚跟却像一个坚实的机杼将他钉在原地。衣袖里藏着的袖珍枪不断提醒着他父亲下达的指令。

六发子弹。

其实他很可能只能给敌人敌人的一发子弹，或者更加不济，连一发都来不及射出——他就会被一堆子弹洞穿，面目全非地倒在血泊中。

他没有活路。

杰克突然梦幻般地看见那副自己深爱的面孔，亲吻过无数次的嘴唇一开一合，说着不可闻的话。

一辆机械轰鸣的车终于在他面前停下，所有声音都随着他呼吸的终止而终止——  
笨重的皮靴扣击在地面，每一步都踏在杰克的心跳上。

“这是第三次。”男人轻笑，湛蓝的眼眸中流露出无限的温柔。

“我要付出什么代价呢？”杰克的声音大概是颤抖的，但是他的手却在此刻无比放松，连枪掉落在地上也浑然不知。

“第四十一个故事。”

“先生，您不说明白我愚笨的脑子可转不过弯。”

“你。”

梦境中反复出现的人在此刻突然有了声音，和现实融为一体，向杰克张开怀抱。

你就是我唯一的活路 ，我的救主。

十日谈第五日-第一个故事（也就是第四十一天该讲的故事）

西蒙受到爱情的启发，在海上抢亲，被罗得岛人捕获，关入大牢。那里的长官又把他释放出来，两人协力齐心，把伊菲金妮亚和卡珊德拉两位新娘从喜宴上劫走，双双逃往克里特岛，正式结为夫妻，各回家园，安乐度日。

加粗* 均改/来自《十日谈》

PS.再次发糖

柯蒂斯犯的是抢劫罪，抢小王子结婚

小王子不仅是同性恋，还逃婚了

引述故事选自《十日谈》第三天第三个故事，有删减和改动。  
讲述了“有夫之妇看上一个青年,以忏悔为名哄得一本正经的神父深信她贞洁,为她牵线搭桥,成其好事”的故事。少妇通过神父向心上人传达爱意和密会信息。

《十日谈》批判天主教会，嘲笑教会传授黑暗和罪恶，赞美爱情是才华和高尚情操的源泉，谴责禁欲主义。用这本书写的用意是影射杰克冲破他爸的礼仪管教勇敢冲破世俗。

柯蒂斯对于杰克来说也是如此，他需要他的爱来冲破他父亲建起的牢笼，这是是为什么他说柯蒂斯是他的《十日谈》。

事实告诉我们，知识改变命运，读好书才能拐到小王子。

八千多字！祝大家食用愉快！


End file.
